


glimmer, hall, the works

by angelscake



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, POV Third Person, Semi Angst, Short One Shot, This is very very short, glimmer is nervous, glimmer pov, how does one tag, i guess, im figuring things out, im sorry, not really - Freeform, this is my first work ever please give feed back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelscake/pseuds/angelscake
Summary: a short glimmer pov oneshot of when she was on her way to find her way her mom after getting adora hehe





	glimmer, hall, the works

As glimmer walked down the hallway of her mom’s castle, she felt anxious. For one, she had no powers, for another because of she had to tell her mom about She-Ra (or, well, Adora she supposed). 

She clenched her hands in effort of stopping her shaky hands from revealing her troubles and kept walking down the long, tall hallways of the grand but familiar palace, which had watched her grow into the person she was now.

As her steps echoed, her mind wandered back to Adora and how she was gonna tell her mother about She-Ra and the fact that she was technically previously a part of the enemy the rebellion was trying so hard to defeat.

Glimmer sighed. 

“It’ll be fine, what's the worst that can happen,” she whispered out loud knowing she wasn’t near guards (who could, and would report back to the queen-who was, you know, her mom) at the part of the hall she was in.

As she neared the doors that contained her mother, she took a deep breath before even touching the door handle which she was forced to use in absence of her teleportation powers , which she usually used to teleport behind her mom to scare and prank her, especially when she was getting a hold of her powers at a younger age.

After another deep breath, she started opening the door and entered the room with long strides bracing herself for the reaction of her mom after telling her all that had happened while Glimmer was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> ive never posted anything fandom related anywhere uhhh  
> how was it?  
> sorry this is so short but i have been getting into writing so mahybe ill post something else later on  
> btw this is a draft/brainstorm thingy for my writing portion for a she-ra zine im a part of hehe,,
> 
> any kudos or comments are appreciated uwu


End file.
